Late to School
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Natsu doesn't mind staying behind to wait for late parent's at the daycare, especially if it's Lucy who's always struggling to make it on time.


"I want to marry Natsu-sensei when I grow up!" One of his students grinned, holding up their pudgy arms for their teacher to pick them up, giggling as he twirled them around.

"I think Asuka-chan is too mature for an old man like me," Natsu snickered, the other kids laughing and chanting that their teacher was old before their snack was served and their attention was stolen away.

"As popular as ever," Gray scoffed as he handed the expertly crafted apple bunnies to the children who were quick to fawn over the cute shapes. "They don't know how much of an idiot you are, flame brain,"

"Not in front of the kids," Erza hissed as she walked into the room, glaring at both men quick to zip their lips. The students laughed as they ate, telling Erza she was way cooler than Gray or Natsu since her eyes held so much power.

The three worked at a local daycare, Natsu's father it's owner and the other two getting jobs along with the Dragneel son as soon as they graduated college. They all liked to work with children, which their other friends found strange but admitted that when they dropped by for a visit, they had a lot of fun.

"After you finish your snack, make sure to line up to rinse your mouth then it's nap time. Levy-chan will be coming from the library to read to us before your parents come to pick you up!" Natsu clapped and the little ones cheered, exhaustion soon claiming each one.

Their day was always quick to flow by, Erza and Gray clocking out for the night while Natsu stayed behind to wait for the parents that usually came an hour or so late. There was only ever one student left at this time, and he knew his mother was probably tripping over herself trying to rush when she knew that Natsu never minded staying late.

"Natsu-sensei?" The boy sighed as he waddled up to the teacher, his cheeks puffed out, and bitty hands pulled down on the front of his smock. "Do you think mama is almost here?"

"'Course I do, Kai! You know she's always a bit late; I bet it's because she's thinking of something awesome to make you for dinner."

"Eh~? That's cool… Mama is cool…" He grinned cheekily as Natsu ruffled his curly blonde hair, his smile almost an exact replicate for his mother's. The door soon swung open with a panting woman on the other side, awkwardly huddled over and holding her knees for balance, looking up with a half grin as she heard her son squeal.

"I'm sorry mama's late again, Kai." Lucy cooed as she came forward to greet her son who excitedly ran towards her. "Capricorn will never learn when to let me leave,"

"Don't sweat it, Luce. We always have fun here while we wait for you," Natsu laughed as the boy agreed and wrapped his arms tightly around his mother's neck.

"Thank you so much again for keeping him late, I hope I can adjust my schedule soon to pick him up on time," Lucy sighed, eyes tired but smiling as her son pressed sloppy kisses against her cheek.

"Don't force yourself," The teacher shook his head, stuffing hands into his pastel yellow apron as he grinned. "I know you gotta lot going on, you can always count on us to help you out."

"What do we say to the kind sensei, hmm?" Lucy's soft smile made his heart beat a mile a minute, both mother and son shouting out a gleeful 'thank you' before taking their leave.

Natsu ran a hand through his hair and groaned, teeth sinking in roughly to his bottom lip. Even when disheveled and overworked, Lucy looked beyond beautiful. He'd never had the chance to work up a confession, more or less in the past because he thought she was still with Kai's father, but learned the man didn't even stick around to wait for his child's birth. That pissed Natsu off, generally speaking for any woman who had been left to raise a child by her lonesome, but he'd fallen for Lucy the moment she walked in to enroll her son. Not to mention she took over her family business when her father suddenly passed away, and only at the age of twenty-three. Those two were in the public eye more than they should have been, and Natsu struggled to make an effort to enter her life. Lucy's gaze always held his for a moment before she would turn to leave, his heart sighing and fingers twitching when he would almost grab onto her and beg her to stay.

"Dammit," Natsu cursed to himself, making his way to the back office before he noticed a familiar bag sitting in its cubby still. He'd walked in circles, contemplating he even bother visiting the Heartfilia home or just handing it over the next day when she came to pick him up. It was Friday though, and the children were given a worksheet to complete with their parents; he cheered for his found excuse before going to find her address and take off.

His motorcycle hummed to a gentle cruise as he approached her apartment building, gulping as the building seemed to reach the heavens. Lucy lived on the top floor; if he didn't already think there was no place for him in her life, the feeling doubled. He left his wheeled partner in guest parking before striding inside and towards the elevator, even the doorman giving him a snide stare before turning back to his computer. But that pompous brat wouldn't dare approach him, the spiky hair and studded ears were more than enough to have the overly dressed man glued to his seat. The elevator ride shook his stomach a bit, Natsu refusing to turn and face the skyline while he was moving in fear of increasing the rising nausea. He was thankful the ride ended in such a short time, shaking his body of any discomfort as he knocked on Lucy's front door. There was a bit of hectic skampering on the other side, Natsu only imagining just how rowdy Kai could be at home. The door subsequently whizzed open, the sight of smoke in the background alerting his protective instincts.

"N-Natsu? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked timidly, trying to hide in the plain house clothes she wore.

"Kai left his bag at school… is everything alright?" His mind now preoccupied with the stream that seemed to be flowing out an open window.

"I'd say yes, but you can see the smoke," She chuckled, swinging the door open more to let him inside. "I fell asleep while I was heating up a pan, burned some oil."

"Natsu-sensei!" The boy cheered at the sight of his favorite teacher and quickly clung to his leg. "Did you come to play some more?"

"I came to give you your homework," He laughed as the boy motioned to be picked up, swinging the six-year-old around as he often did at school. "You forgot your backpack."

"I'm sorry you had to come all the way over here for that," Lucy groaned as the pan hissed, dipping it into a bath of hot water. "I'm sure you had better things to do."

"My life's not all that exciting," He scoffed, setting the boy back down who quickly attached himself to a hero show on the television. "Do you want some help? I cook all the time for the kids,"

"I can't ask you to do that," Lucy shook her head, Natsu rolling his eyes as he began pushing her out of the kitchen.

"My treat, besides, I don't want you walking around while you're tired enough to burn some oil. Go sit with Kai," He insisted, stealing the apron tied loosely around her neck. Lucy flushed as his fingers brushed against her sensitive skin, nodding as she sunk with the comfort that came by holding her son. She watched Natsu's broad back as he fiddled with ingredients pulled from her fridge, feeling the steady rhythm of her heart increase as she began to doze off. Just a little nap…

Natsu felt his chest beat with pride as he cooked for Lucy and Kai, ready to impress the Heartfilia heiress with his stay-at-home dad skills. Lots of vegetables and protein in a stir fry for energy, shredded beets in vinegar as a side dish since they were Kai's favorite, lots of rice since Natsu was a big eater, and a sweet and quick pudding he whipped up since Lucy had the ingredients. While his father owned the daycare, his mother ran a very successful bakery, making sure Natsu knew the careful ins and outs of cooking and baking; they would be proud of their son.

Natsu plated the food and called for Kai to wake his mother, Lucy's nose assaulted with a whirlwind of spices as her eyelids fluttered open. She was shocked to see everything so delicately prepared, mouthwatering at the virtual feast Natsu seemed to have prepared in no time at all. Kai was quick to dig in, already knowing just how surprisingly good his teacher was when it came to food.

"Thank you so much, Natsu," Lucy sighed as he walked out of Kai's room, the boy already fast asleep after a hearty dinner and dessert, not to mention a much-needed bath as well. Natsu wipes his hands with a small towel as he finished the dishes, turning to the shorter blonde, not at his side. "I've been so out of it, I feel so bad not being able to make Kai something good to eat."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Luce. You're allowed to be tired too, I can help out whenever ya need me," His grin shook her tears loose, Lucy thanking him through cries this time as she buried herself against his chest. Natsu flushed, tears were never up his alley but rubbed circles into her back as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear to help her calm down. He smiled lightly as she sniffled, apologizing for staining his shirt. His thumb wiped away the trail of tears on her cheeks, subconsciously kissing her forehead just as he would if any of his students finished a fit. The two flushed at the gesture, but did nothing to increase their distance, Lucy finally pulling away when she needed a tissue.

"S-Sorry, I get so stressed out, I'm such a mess." She waved him off as she blew her nose, cursing at the uncute emptying of clogged snot.

"You can talk to me," He shrugged, a still silence as Lucy contemplated emptying the load of annoyances weighting her mind. "It'll help, ne?"

They sat on Lucy's couch till the moon was high and shining through the balcony, Natsu absorbing every word she had locked away for such a long time. Talking about how much she had to learn before she could officially be recognized as the next head of the Heartfilia Konzern, how many disgusting old men got on her case and only having twelve board members to help show her the way, their bond that of family since they had been around since she was little herself. They were the ones thankfully in charge while she tried to manage learning how and what to do, hating that so many partners thought they could take advantage of her now that her parents had passed. She hadn't seen this life as her career until Kai came along, knowing that she'd want him to have a stable and secure life, even if she could achieve her dreams at that moment. Natsu applauded her strength and grinned with her as the crushing weight of her struggles lifted from her shoulders and let her feel more at ease.

"You're really amazing, you know that, Natsu?" Lucy hummed with a soft smile as she stretched off her couch and sipped on the rest of the tea he made halfway through her rant.

"Oh I know, the kids tell me every day." He grinned as she laughed, the sight of her balled up in the corner of her couch under the moonlight, too pleasing for proper words.

"It's already midnight," Lucy groaned but thankful for the weekend ahead of them.

"Grandine's gonna get on my ass," Natsu stretched from his seat on the couch. "I said I'd help out at the bakery, she's expecting me at five."

"I didn't mean to keep you for so long, sorry about that," Lucy said sheepishly, Natsu shaking his head and refusing to let her feel apologetic.

"Like I said, I'll help out any time. Talk to me if somethin's buggin' ya. I'll run across town if I have to."

"You're too much," she giggled and stood with him, wrapping her arms around his waist, enjoying the warmth a single hug from him could provide. He swallowed thickly, his own arms wrapping around her and trying not to memorize the softness of her being. They parted slowly, eyes speaking the words either were too shy to say but bodies too stiff to act on. Natsu purred lowly in his throat, Lucy's tongue sweeping delicately against her lower lip, the two feeling the pressure build until it boiled over its edge.

* * *

 **i don't mean to write this much, I swear**


End file.
